prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fresh Meat/@comment-25755332-20150110184411
So I see there's been a lot of discussion on Ali and Emily . So here's my thoughts I had the other day. This isn't a declaration of war or the truth, it's a simple thought from my point of view. And the post is way too long, but anyway... I thought that was very uncharacteristic of Emily, the way she acted. But we have to remind ourselves that sometimes people react and act not the way they should and especially not the way we think they should. An idea I had was that Emily is really tired of both A's antics and have to deal with her feelings for Ali. Emily acted out in that way, because I think she is looking for closure for both A and Ali. I mean if Emily decides that Ali is A, she gets some sort of closure and she can also convince herself that she never can be with Ali if Ali is A. So for Emily it's probably easier to pretend that Ali is A even though she could have doubts about it, because in reality she doesn't know what to believe. I think Emily wants to believe that Ali is innocent and at the same times there are evidence that says the opposite and the other girls being sure that Ali is A. Even if Emily wants closure, that doesn't mean that she doesn't love Ali anymore. It only means that she is confused and I really believe it would have helped a lot if they actually had spoken about what happened between them. The biggest difference compared to before, is that Emily doesn't trust Ali anymore and therefore she is really conflicted and doesn't really know how to act or what to believe, because she is torn between the fact that she is/has loved Ali and the fact that she doesn't trust Ali anymore. It must be awful to be in her position, loving someone and at the same time not knowing the person anymore and have to question and imagine the person you love potentially killing someone. Emily have always felt like she really knew Ali and now her perception of Ali is tested and changing. Emily is in a difficult position, because she have sometimes been blind and a bit biased before when it comes to Ali. But she chose the wrong way to deal with the problem, the right way would have been to try to talk and listen to Ali instead of jumping on the bandwagon of "hating" Ali. The problem was that Emily doesn't trust Ali anymore and whatever Ali would have said to Emily, she wouldn't have necessarily believed Ali. With that being said it isn't that surprising that she acted uncharacteristic, but it doesn't by no means justify her behaviour. It could just be an explanation. Emily had''' two choices''' either to believe Ali or to believe the girls, and she chose to believe the girls. So I believe that Emily in some way convinced herself that Ali has to be A and at the same time she got closure, because if Ali is A Emily doesn't really have to deal with her feelings. And the fact that she doesn't trust Ali anymore, helped her to convince herself that Ali is guilty. I think everything is more complicated than it seems. It's going to be interesting to see when Emily is going to regret her actions or having second thoughts about it, and how she is going to react. Is she going to try to get Ali's forgiveness. And is Ali ever going to forgive her? . Or perhaps a scenario when Emily realizes that Ali is innocent and has to go up against Spencer, because Spencer isn't going to back down now when she so strongly believes that Ali is A. So the conclusion is; a) Emily doesn't trust Ali b) Emily had two choices either to believe the girls or Ali. Any thoughts? =)